1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for forming a silica layer and a silica layer manufactured using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display may use a thin film transistor (TFT) including a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor as a switching device and is equipped with a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode. In addition, an insulation layer may be formed between the semiconductor and the several electrodes to separate them.